User talk:Milesprower2/Archive 3
Admin Congrats on getting admin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherry Bomb Rocket Zombie Here: Dragon City 08:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Trailer doesn't mean it's all true! The pic is IN-GAME! If u don't believe, open Killjoy Park lvl 1, to see the Zombie's name! Dragon City 08:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) OK! But until you can play it, stop renaming it! I won level 1, so I HAVE TO know! Dragon City 08:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) My God, Hoan, what's the point of decorating Talk Pages with a bunch of pictures? It doesn't really help legibility, you know? But anyway Miles, I'm confirming what Hoan is observing. The zombie is currently being called "Rocket Zombie". It's confusing, because he was Rocket Zombie when I began the beta, got renamed to Zoombie when the game was released, and now it's back to Rocket. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 10:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Imp When the disguise is knocked off, do the two imps wander separately? --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 15:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : Yes of course. Why do you think your edits are being reverted? :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:58, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank You!! Hey man, Thank you for warning me! Jimbo81dragon (talk) 03:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) But technically, I left a strategy on how 2 get the acheivment(im very new here so i need help understanding stuff:(. Kan u plz explain it better?) 16:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) A confused Pvz fan O thx! (: 16:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Understanding fan Sure Milesprower ill be your friend Bam-Boom495 (talk) 07:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey milesprower2 how to make those square on those Trivias? Bam-Boom495 (talk) 07:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Why, thank you! ill prob get an account by then. but could you please make that download on your account optional? I dont have that much room in my downloads, and that clogs it up 13:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) a fan No, im talking about that "live life" thing that goes into my downloads every single time i go to ur page. like this time. 13:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) a fan o. i have a mac and mainly use safari, so maybe thats why it goes into my downloads. i guess i will just keep on deliting it. 14:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) a fan *deletes song from downloads*. Its okay, dude. im fine. 14:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) fan hey dude. im gonna c how many people will actually agree w/ me, but dont u think VIP plants should be upgrade plants ( if u think about it it makes sense. like Ice Queen Pea is upgrade of Snow Pea, Beetboxer is upgrade of Beet, etc.) 1=yes 0=no (just like coding). explain why. 14:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) an experimental fan Dear Miles, this is the anon PvZ fan. On July 1st, 2013, i will be leaving due to the new policy. I am under 13 and i plan on coming back in 2 years. i will leave you a message saying that i have returned and refer to myself as "The PvZ fan" in that message. I hope to have accomplished many things, but when i return i expect you to be a buerecrat. 20:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) A fan hey Milesprower i got the Acespearagus in Brain Ball can i make a Page of it ? i also have the picture Bam-Boom495 (talk) 13:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) this is the fan from a different CPU. check the One-Trick Pony section. i hope i made a good (and probably final) edit. 13:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) The fan Dynamite The dynamite thing will be a problum since it can be overusedmand make people rage at people... causing blocks and demotions and ings so you should remove dynamite.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) If this is ture then please make mvzmw only be alloowed to use dynamite since mvzmw said remove all of heatballer's points using dynamite and if so then he is using more then possable and makes only one person ever able to use it. so please do that to prevent stupidness feeling positive is an understatement, Miles. pvzgw is one of the things that made me wish for a time machine agin, and only HUGE things can do that. 13:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) the fan (have 2 have letters so it doesnt turn * into a bullet point) a *scoffs* your telling me. i saw da trailer and i was horrified wondering what they did to pvz. but after i saw the trailer on how they designed it and the gameplay i saw how god it was. now i cant wait! 13:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) a psyched fan as one of the last things i do on this wiki, i want to create a Garlic Drone (from pvzgw) but ill need gelp finding a pic of the garlic drone from 3rd person view and also to create a template ( like the one for zombies that have a pic and say thier weaknesses and their health etc.). i asked nighthawk and he hasnt responded, so i figured id ask u. tell a couple people like wintermelon and pvz beast to help me find pics and create the template and stuff. 20:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) the fan plz leave me a message cuz i dont know if my messages are working. 21:08, June 23, 2013 (UTC) the fan Milesprower my friends have animated pictures on facebook on PVZA how to save them ? 06:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Bam-Boom495 (talk) thats the problem miles it can't save everytime i right click it says jpeg bild all files and not file.gif 06:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Bam-Boom495 (talk) wow nice..... Chat with me Hey, mind coming on chat right now? I don't interact with you much, and I want to be social with my fellow admin who worked hard to get that Peacekeeper I badge while he still was a simple chat mod. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). Don't like Bamboo Shoot? Deal with it. 06:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) i don't defend spammers.it wasn't really spam in my opinion.also i thought about what i said and i decided that you aren't really bad.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 14:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC)